The Lifts
by whitewolf5
Summary: Fox Mccloud has to return to Dinosaur Planet for another adventure...


The lifts  
  
Written by WhiteWolf  
Note:I do not own the characters of Starfox,Nintendo and Rare do ok.  
The great Fox flew above the stars, Fox looked down, thinking about his days on Dinosaur Planet. Everything was silent, Falco was reading His Arwing magazine. Slippy was fixing Rob, and Peppy was Writing a story about Andross. Fox thought about his great adventure on Dinosaur Planet. He wished he could go back and relive it, but the team were Just too busy to fly to the Planet. Slippy took his screwdriver And put it in Rob's back. Falco put down his magazine and went To the kitchen to get a can of soda. "Hey pal, grab one for me to", Fox asked. "Sure thing", Falco replied. Slippy then walked across the room to grab A re-chargeable battery. Rob staggered across The floor. "Wait Rob, your not finished". Slippy ran Back to Rob before he exploded.  
  
Dinosaur Planet was as dry as a cracker. There were no rivers or lakes left anywhere. Thorntail Hollow was out of fresh food, due that the Fruit had rotted and dried up. The shopkeeper searched High and low to find something to save the Thorntails, but nothing was in Sight. Dragon Rock was the worst, everything was dead and bare. Snowhorn Wastes was never filled with snow, it was just dry land. The volcano erupted under Darkice Mines since it got so hot and dry. Dinosaur Planet was hanging by a thread.  
  
Fox thought about all the friends he met down On Dinosaur Planet. It was hard to name them all. Tricky, of course, he was now a member of the Starfox Team anyway. Fox hoped that Dinosaur Planet was ok And that the evil General Scales was not back for Revenge. What a tough challenge it was, but still Fox will always remember It.  
  
Suddenly, General Peppers Hologram appeared in the middle of the Room. Fox knew it was a new mission. "General Pepper here, you have a new mission Fox, you are Approaching Dinosaur Planet, again, but it's not the same as last time, The planet's core has exploded, causing the whole planet to simply Dry up, your mission, is to place a new generator inside the core, And find out who was responsible for the mess, Pepper out.  
  
Belina Te was walking along the dry, rotten lands of Ice Mountain, Everything was just dry and rotten, nothing was right anymore. She then came across a trail of breadcrumbs, which led to a large Cavern, she walked inside to find 2 Sharpclaws. They were talking about The planet's core, and that it exploded causing a Dry Season. They were eating sandwiches and being little porkers. Belina then went back to Smowhorn Wastes to question her father. "Is it true father about the planet's core exploding"? "Yes it is, this dry season may continue forever". Belina then started to worry. Who was going to save them? And most important, who was responsible for the mess?  
  
Meanwhile. In the deep part of Cape Claw, a group of Hightops were Looking forward to a fresh water spring, which luckily, was going to release Water to the public. The water was being sent from a planet that is almost made up of water. The hightops warned most of Dinosaur Planet about it, hopefully They would turn up.  
  
At the Cloudrunner Fortress, a Falcon known as Sastin, was looking Around the city, his mother had led a small group of Lightfoot Tribe members To Dragon Rock, they were going to enter the Core and refill it. They were not Going to make it out alive that's for sure. Sastin went up to his father. "Dad, will the rains come soon"? "I hope so Son". As soon as there conversation ended, a group of Sharpclaw grabed them, And took them away to the Skydock. "Aaaahh, you brought me food. Thank you slaves". Sastin looked on helplessly. "You will never take my father, you mean thing". "Don't be a big baby boy, I'm eating you too".  
  
Fox's Arwing landed in The Walled City, where Tricky and his Mother was waiting for him. As Fox landed, hot molten lava had Been released from the Temple, it covered the grounds while Tricky and His mother ran towards the Arwing in Panic. The Lava had been shot out Of a vent which led to Darkice Mines. "Fox, quick, run". Fox and the Earthwalkers ran towards the tree quickly before the Lava reached them. The lava covered the Arwing and burned it like Hell.  
  
"Fox, are you ok"? "Yeah, what happened"? The queen Earthwalker then began to tell the story.  
  
It all began when an evil man blew up the planet's core, As it exploded, the Dry Season began. As it did, everything Dried up and rotted. So, a Falcon led a group of Lightfoot Tribe members into the Core. It was un-successful. As the Dry Season kept going, all around the planet became dry And started rotting away, but it got worse, the volcano in Darkice Mines Erupted causing lava to be released all over. Like what Just Happened.  
  
Fox and the Earthwalkers walked to the bridge, trying to avoid  
  
The lave from reaching them. "Are you going to stop this Fox"? "Yes, I'm going to replace the core with a generator, which hopefully, will bring everything back to normal". "Tricky will go with you like last time Fox, and Good luck".  
"Sir, Fox Mccloud has just entered". "Goood, please make sure that the volcano explodes as requested". "Yes sir". 


End file.
